Blondes, Coffee, and Other Things that Improve Weiss Schnee's Day
by dangxiaolong
Summary: Weiss is having a bad day and goes to the cafe to get some coffee, only to get something else, too.


_Another thing for my giveaway! Only this time, it's for spade-kitten :) coffeeshop/ college AU. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Weiss was having what one would call a bad day. A <em>very<em> bad day. She had woken up half an hour late, Ruby had used all the hot water so she had ended up taking a freezing shower, she didn't have breakfast- meaning she had missed out on her daily caffeine- she had missed her first class, she wasn't wearing any makeup, and her car had taken forever to start. All she wanted to do was get some coffee, but she would be damned if she was going to drive for an hour to Starbucks.

So, she decided to go to the on campus coffeeshop.

A quiet jingling of a bell sounded and a strong scent of cinnamon and vanilla hit her nose as she took the first step into the establishment. It had a cozy atmosphere and a soft lighting, with little tables and chairs, and it was surprisingly packed for such a small place.

"Hi! Welcome to the Express Cafe! Or, as I like to call it, the _Espresso_ Cafe!" a loud voice called to her over the din, sounding sunny and cheerful and completely different from her current mood.

And then, Weiss made the mistake of looking towards the source of the voice.

God, she was gorgeous, with long, golden hair and lilac eyes with thick eyelashes. The woman had a voluptuous figure and a cheery smile to go with her orange apron and distressed blue jeans as she stood behind the counter, a Sharpie in one hand and someone's change in the other.

As Weiss worked to force her expression to its normal state, a different voice spoke.

"Yang, Ms. Goodwitch said to stop telling customers that joke." a dark-haired girl with a bow reminded the girl as she walked past, holding a large tub full of empty mugs and plates.

"You're no fun, kitty cat!" there was a roll of lavender eyes as Yang winked at Weiss before turning to the customer she was serving.

"So, table or booth?" came the casual question, as though Weiss was a regular, Yang's tone warm and familiar.

"Uh… Table." Weiss managed, impressed at her own articulation under the circumstances.

"Can do." the waitress replied, turning and leading the way, her hips swaying enticingly.

"You waiting for someone?" Yang's voice drifted over her shoulder towards Weiss as she set down a menu at the small table for two.

"No, I just… I just wanted to come here." Weiss replied.

"Really? No date or anything? You're awfully cute to be so single." the blonde replied, one side of her mouth pulled up as she turned to hand the couple at the table next to Weiss their drinks. Her statement caused Weiss to blush furiously.

"I- I- I'm!" she stammered.

Yang laughed, a loud but strangely pleasant noise, causing even more red to flood the other girl's cheeks. Was she always this direct?

"Calm down, Ice Queen, I'm just playing with you! Now, what do you want to drink?"

"I… Just a mocha cappuccino, please!" the heiress replied, willing herself to cool down and stop having unholy thoughts about this girl who she had known for five minutes, tops.

"Comin' right up!" Yang replied, spinning on her heel and pushing open the door to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, the blonde was back again with Weiss' drink, pushing it towards her. "Here you go, Ice Queen."

Weiss thanked her, to embarrassed to look the girl in the eye. As she looked down at her cup, red flooded her cheeks as she noticed what was written on it.

"Bet I can make you melt ;3 call me!" and then a phone number, signed with a sloppy heart and "Yang".

Weiss looked up, perhaps to nod at the girl or something, only to see that the girl with the bow had taken her place.

The loud roar of a motorcycle startled Weiss, and she turned to look out the window, only to see a certain blonde riding away.

A smile adorned the heiress' face as she slowly took a sip of her coffee, entering the number into her phone. Maybe today wasn't _all_ bad.


End file.
